After Life Love
by KrazyMe14
Summary: You know how they say right before you die you see your life flash by. I saw the first time we meet and then our first kiss. I smiled and a single tear when down my face. "I love you Logan. And I always will. Forever and always." Cargan Death Fic
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Carlos. Can you meet me at my place? I need to talk to you." Logan sounded really nervous.

"Sure I will be right there. Are you ok Logan?"

"Yeah. I just really need to tell you something."

"Ok I will be right over."

I jumped up from my bed and headed for the closet to grab some clothes. I put on a plaid button down shirt over my white wife beater. Grabbed some jeans and my pair of vans. I quickly fixed my hair and grabbed my keys.

Logan really worried me. I have been in love with him since 7th grade and now we are going into our senor year. I have never got the nerve to tell him. I have always wanted to be a couple like Kendall and James and have what they have with Logan. I tried to get over him when he went out with Camille but that didn't really turn out so good.

I hurried out of my house after saying bye to my mom and jumped into my car. Logan live about five minutes away so it's not a long drive. I turned off the road I lived on and reached to turn on the radio. _Falling In_ by _Lifehouse_ was playing and all I could think about Logan. Not that I wasn't already thinking about him.

_Every time I see your face  
>My heart takes off on a high speed chase<br>Now don't be scared, it's only love  
>Baby, that we're falling in<em>

'What did Logan want to talk about? Did I do something to upset him?' Listening to the song some more I had to tell Logan how I felt or I might never do it. We plan on going to different collages so I want to make the last school year with him last.

_I can't wait till tomorrow  
>This feeling has swallowed me whole<br>And know that I've lost control  
>This heart that I've followed<br>Has left me so hollow  
>That was then, this is now, yeah you have changed everything<em>

All of a sudden this car swerved in to my lane making me turn the wheel and rushing into the woods. I was freaking out not knowing what to do. I could not see very good and I didn't see the twenty plus foot tree in front of me. I know it was too late.

You know how people say before the die their life flashes before their eyes. Well that happened to me. I saw the first day I meet Logan. My Logan. My forever love. Then I saw the first time we kissed. Which in a strange way, it was the same scenario when we meet. I head butted him on accident.

I put a smile on my face and a single tear when down my face. "I love you Logan. And I always will. Forever and always." Then I hit the tree and it all went black. No pain at all.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter. This one was ment to be so short. So do you think? I had writers block and still have it for the other story so I thought of this one and another one that I will not post yet. This will be a shorter story then my first story maybe like 10 or less chapters. So yeap.<p>

Hope you like please review.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you ready to do this Logan?" James asked after I put my cell phone down on my bedside table.

"No but if I don't do it now I might never be able to." I ran my finger through my hair. I was worried what if I tell him I love him and he doesn't love me back?

"You can do this." Kendall move and sat next to me, patting me on my back.

"How did you feel when you told James you loved him?" I turned to my best friend. He turned at looked at me then faced James, grabbing his hand.

"I was extremely nervous, but once he said he loved me back it was the best feeling in the world." James blushed a bit and Kendall gave his hand a little squeeze.

"But what if he doesn't love me back. I just want what you to have." I looked down and let out a sigh.

"Logan." I looked up at James as he continued to talk, "You have been in love with him since the first day you meet him. The same day you guys had your first kiss together. Carlos is my best friend and every time I bring up your name this twinkle appears in his eyes and he blushes. He try's to change the subject too. Trust me he loves you to. Have you seen how close you two are? And remember when you tried getting over him by going out with Camille? He didn't talk to you for a week and I went over to check on him and he looked like he had been crying. A lot."

I remember the first time we meet like it was yesterday. Best damn day of my life. I am hoping today will top it thought.

"I thought he said he had been crying cause his aunt passed away." I said back still thinking about that week. Stupidest thing I ever did going out with Camille trying to get over Carlos.

James shock his head. "His aunt passed away 3 months ago, remember? He stayed at your house and he cried on your shoulder all night. He loves you Logan. Can't you tell?"

I started putting the pieces together. All the times Carlos could have went to James for trouble he didn't, he always came to me and I was there to let him cry on my shoulder if he needed to. It's hard to see someone you love go through times like thoughts. It I did my best to comfort him and it always seemed to work. The times when I would wake up when he would spend the night and catch him watching me sleep, which was funny cause he always tried to hide it. Then when he fell asleep I would watch him. All the thought finally clicked and it put a smile on my face.

"He does love me back." I said quietly, just enough so James and Kendall can hear me. I looked up at them and they were smiling. I jumped up and gave them a big hug.

"Thanks. Now you two need to leave. I just want to be me and Carlos." I was basically shoving them out the door.

"Hold on before we go." James said taking something out of his back pocket and pitting it in mine.

"James what is.. James really. A condom."

"Hey we have seen you went you get horny. Remember Mercedes party? We played spin the bottle?" Kendall replied.

"I remember the party and the first half of spin the bottle. Nothing happened. Why?"

"Well you span and it landed on Carlos. You pretty much hoped in his lap faster than a rabbit and then almost took out his tonsils with your tongue." James said laughing a little.

My face turned bright red. 'Did that really happen? Shit. Carlos must not remember either. Well I hope.'

"Hey you can never be too safe. Why don't you think we came back when Kendall told me he loved me." James said smiling breaking the silence. Kendall blushed a little and I wanted to through up.

"Too much information for this virgin mind." I started shoving them back out the door.

"It won't be virgin for long." I shoved them out of my house. "Goodnight." I yelled the slammed the door.

* * *

><p><em>The next morning<em>

I woke up in my bed with my cell phone in my hand. 'Carlos didn't show up.' I started to tear up thinking maybe they were wrong. Maybe he didn't love me. I pushed all those thoughts out of my head and headed to the kitchen.

My parents were drinking there coffee watching the news.

"_Top story. Teen killed last night from a driving accident. The teen severed out of the way of another car, driving off the road and into the forest where they ended up hitting a tree head on."_

My stomach started to make noises so I went to go get some breakfast. I left right before they told who the teen was. 'Probably someone I didn't know.'

I put some waffles in the toaster when I heard my mom. "Ahhh! Logan!"

I ran to the living room but stopped because someone knocked on the door. "Be right there mom."

I opened to door and saw James and Kendall. "Hey have you guys heard from Carlos? He didn't..." Then I saw their eyes where blood shot from crying. Kendall started crying again.

"You haven't seen the news have you?" James said. Now they were really scaring me.

"Only a bit. Bought the teen in the crash why?"

James started crying again and Kendall was just sobbing.

"James come on. You're scaring me. Tell me"

"That teen was C-Carlos." James said between sobs.

I felt like a knife just went through my whole body. "No. No! You're lying!" I ran and saw Carlos on the screen. "NOOOO!" My knees felt week and I fell to the floor sobbing. "Why! I LOVED HIM! WHY! CARLOS!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think. Had trouble with the ending. Sorry have not been updating sooner. I had real bad writers block and still do for my other story.<strong>

**Oh and Sum1cooler. I saw you reviewed and i almost fell on the floor. Just saying. Thanks a lot. I love your writing.**

**And a big thanks to Carlos Pena Jr Is Mine for reviewing also. :D**

**Please rate and review.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for not updating sooner. Just had really bad writers block for this story and plsu school started and all the clubs, so yeah. Also sorry for the short chapter. Tomorrow after school i will be finishing the next chapter and also the one after that then uploading them. And if I don't you have to right to come and punch me in the face. _

_Thanks for the comments, alerts and favorites. Means a lot. Now on to the story_

* * *

><p>Why me? Why the person I love had to die right before I told him how I felt about him? Why? I loved Carlos so much and not my life is shit. I can't live without him. I just didn't know what to do. I wanted what Kendall and James had since they started going out. I wanted to be with Carlos till be were old together. Together forever. But now we can't. My life was over. I had nothing to live for. I wish I never told him to come over and just waited to tell him when we got to school on Monday. Or just hung out today. It was all my fault Carlos was died.<p>

I sat there, in the corner of the living room with my knees to my chest, crying my eyes out. Kendall and James were there also, crying as well. "It's all my fault…" I said in a hushed tone. I didn't want to be here anymore. I wanted to be with Carlos. I know it sounds bad but what would you do? Just move on? I didn't know what was going to happen but I just needed to drown out my thoughts, so I grabbed my IPod and played the first song.

_So don't fall in love, there's just too much to lose  
>If given the choice, then, I'm begging you, choose<br>To walk away, walk away, don't let her get you.  
>I can't bear to see the same happen to you.<em>

Now son…

I took out my headphones and through it across the house. That song just made me feel worse. Kendall and James were looking at me weird. They looked so bad, eyes are red and puffy. I've never seen them like this. I bet I look horrible but you think I really give a shit?

"You ok?" Kendall said moving to sit next to me on the floor. I turn to look at him. His eyes looked so off. They weren't that emerald green color I normally saw; they were so black and full of pain.

"Kendall. That's kind of a really stupid question." I turned back to look at the floor.

"I'm going to go lay down. I have a major headache and I don't want to deal with anything. You guys can stay and use the guest bedroom if you want. You both look tired."

My parents left for work so it was just us three. I mom went to stop my Carlos'… I mean Mrs. Garcia's house to say how sorry she was about everything.

I got up and headed for my room when I was stopped by Kendall who gave me a big hug. "It may hurt now but things will be better Logan. Carlos wouldn't want you to be like this." I started to cry on his shoulder.

"I know but it' so hard Kendall. I loved him so much and he will never hear me say it to him. We will never be able to grow old together. Nothing."

James came over and hug me also. I looked up at the both of them. "Always be there for each other and love one another. You don't ever know when you will lose one another. " With that said I continued walking to my room.

* * *

><p><em>What you think? I could not think of how i would type the next part so i just stopped and started the next chapter so :).<em>

_Also I have mad writers block for my other story so if you read that one also, I'm sorry. _

_Also I have a tumblr and love to meet new people so *wink wink* .com/ _

_Please review. 3 :)_


End file.
